The present invention, Ser. No. 774,719, entitled APPARATUS FOR SELECTIVELY VIEWING A PLURALITY OF RECORDING ELEMENTS, relates to automated photo finishing equipment and to processors that establish visually perceivable or projectable images from latent images in photographic material such as film. More specifically the invention relates to rack-and-tank processors having particular utility with film disks or with individual units of relatively stiff photographic material having a generally flat circular profile.